Talk:ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar
Where you get that its model number or that it's Kimaris' upgrade? --My girlfriend is a loli. 17:58, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Insider info, its full name is Gundam Kimaris Vidar. They don't want to reveal it yet since it's a spoiler. And no, I don't know who is the pilot. Balofo (talk) 18:09, September 22, 2016 (UTC) * Huh? "insider info"? Can't you find something a little more citable? (didn't ask about pilot either). --My girlfriend is a loli. 18:18, September 22, 2016 (UTC) * I won't expose my sources, if you want to remove the info go ahead, but the info is correct anyway. Balofo (talk) 18:25, September 22, 2016 (UTC) * Sure thing, we can wait after all. --My girlfriend is a loli. 03:08, September 23, 2016 (UTC) * Wouldn't it be ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar if that is true, not ASW-G-66 Gundam Vidar? Alkonium (talk) 15:47, October 7, 2016 (UTC) * Confirmed. Kuruni it's time you trust me 120% Balofo (talk) 01:20, November 19, 2016 (UTC) * Look, if you don't bother to provide the source. It would be wise to drop "reliable source" and such from wiki agenda. I will keep it as is, but that's purely personal, not because you have reliable source to back up the claim.--My girlfriend is a loli. 05:53, November 19, 2016 (UTC) * No source? http://imgur.com/GAjvPXF Balofo (talk) 16:28, November 19, 2016 (UTC) * And you didn't provide it before now, that's what matter. --My girlfriend is a loli. 08:56, November 20, 2016 (UTC) *And same for the history of the Bael. No source. HPZ - O.N.E. (talk) 14:15, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Possible functions of the Third Ahab Wave Reactor?? Although it is known that the third reactor gives a masking to the other two reactors' identification, the location of which this third reactor raises suspiscions about a possible link to the Alaya-Vijnana System, likely as a "emulated" mode in which the extra Ahab Reactor acts as its own "Whisker" interface with the Gundam Vidar's own system to maximise the suit's performance, but is likely to be utilized against fellow Gundam Frames piloted by enemy factions (like Tekkadan and Gundam Barbatos Lupus, or possibly its enhanced form, Barbatos Lupus Rex), which could possibly explain the lengthy time taken to test Vidar before actual deployment. Tsurugi Matsuda (talk) 06:07, January 21, 2017 (UTC) *I've been wondering that too. I came up with a theory that Vidar's (pilot's) attachment to the suit and an early conversation he had with Julietta, means that the third reactor is either from the Graze Ein, or contains whatever is left of Ein Dalton to act as a version of the Alaya-Vijnana System, or is perhaps part of Vidar himself. The Vidar is stated to have some unique control system in the cockpit that is not Alaya-Vijnana and the details are unknown. Perhaps it allows Vidar/Gaelio to somehow allow the remains (brain) of Ein to take over or assist in the control of the suit. Diseasicon (talk) 15:40, February 5, 2017 (UTC) *S2E19 confirms that the Vidar has dummy reactors, and it's current appearance is camouflage, so it the reactor itself was apparently only there to hide that it is reconstructed Kimaris and that Gaelio is the pilot. It was pretty obvious to us, but in universe, it makes total sense. There is also some quick glances of what the Gundam looks like without it's camouflage. Curious to see if it's equipment changes at all. Diseasicon (talk) 00:17, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Development? Does Vidar actually have parts in its cockpit that were once part of the Graze Ein? If so, could it be said that the former is developed from the latter? Perception1 (talk) 20:53, February 16, 2017 (UTC) *Unless new information has come out on it, not really. The suit contains Ein Dalton's Alaya-Vijnana system and the remnants of his brain, but I am not aware of any other parts of the Graze Ein being installed. The suit, or more accurately the Alaya-Vijnana E system is developed from Ein himself, not the Graze Ein. If it's determined that parts of the Graze Ein, or data from the Graze Ein were used to develop the Vidar, then saying that would be appropriate. Diseasicon (talk) 02:28, February 17, 2017 (UTC)